


..HATHAWAYS PASSION..

by SIGFRIDE



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGFRIDE/pseuds/SIGFRIDE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	..HATHAWAYS PASSION..

**Author's Note:**

> Part number two of this male love story!

....Hathaways crush for Lewis gets swollen day_by_day, he grows prey of this passion, and the whole day at his side, working together, cooperating as partners pokes the fires utterly, striking him fiercefully as if a sudden storm were blowing past his senses, the presence, his presence, Robbie presence, his frame, his way of being, smiling, looking, the way Lewis has to deal with the matters of work, the way he draws close to him when driving the car,or just talking, the way he faces his own sorrows and losses, :..........Jim studies each movement, he memorizes Robbies features , his hands, his soft smile, his almost pouting lips when he gets cross or concentrated, which makes this lips" eatable", his gestures, how he feels , how he looks , and what he means by a precise movement , he learns to know his wet hands, , his ways of pretending not to worry, when smashed inside, his eyes when he is weary after a long journey, his way of seducing even not meaning to, how he reacts in front of a driven- to- a pitch situation, his way of trying to swallow his innermost passions , shedding a image of self_restraint, gentleness,phlegm, even when he grows unnerved ,

  ALL ROBBIES WORLD sets Jim desperately aflame, to an extreme, that he cannot cope with this flame, cannot stop thinking over , In The Seminary the owner of the truth would damn him as sinner,for being so chained to these "lewd" fantasies and wet dreams, at night, with his Chief Inspector, He would be brandmarked and obliged spiritually to smart for it, but there is no Seminary any longer, there are no priests preaching, and hanging around with the whip of sin , no excuse to skip his present reality, his overflowing feelings and the unbanned temptation hammering at him day ,by day, no reason to chuck this feeling out,

 It is true , he has been together wirh a male years ago, but such a passion we knew not until now, neither for men nor less for women 

He barely can bear the presence of Laura when she aims at getting at Robbies heart, in an enshrouded way, not open, but hinted, and he hates it, he falls victim of a grudge against her, and even....at any rate, he also falls into wrath. and blind jealousy- fits against the memory of Val, he cannot even bear casting a glance at the photos or shots where Robbie and Val appear

 He, in the darkness of the night dwells with the strong passion, and has to tackle with his hunger, the hunger called Robbie, thus James grows athirst, snugged into his bedclothes he only fancies with Robbies body next to him and hugs the pillow like a child.

This pursues him during his whole journey haunting his soul, which bedevils him, Why can he not cry " I love you Robbie ever since I met you.." ?

Might Robbie never suspect of his passion, might he as Inspector barely guesses the hints of Jims glances, his desires sweating through all his pores when he is at his side, the torture of the bottled_up feelings? doesnt this torture ,this ache lies bare enough for the shrewd intuition of a cop inspector dealing with murders, and obscure sides of human instincts?

  Is Lewis image so at stake that he cannot see farther, that he becomes so blind? or he guesses and shuts up, pretending not to realize? in case he realizes why does he let on that way, not even taking up the subject?

...In his fantasies he imagines Robbies hands caressing him,and he cannot help letting the pleasure of the moment well out falling into this fever , that fever, that he cannot hold down , and is not afraid of feeling his body shaking and vibrating to the simmering point, and he goes to bed with the delicious flavour of the fantasy, yet with the sullen sensation that next day he ought to be there ,sunken into his silence next to him , lamed , shut-out , imprisoned in his delirium, without letting it out, without laying it bare and open , and above all unable to holding him tight,,therefore his fantasies seems to loom about .and instead of being deafened they swell up passionately .and utterly

Once, in Lauras party they both sat outside in the garden drinking the night away , so close in the night, beneath the moon as the only witness and the lust of kissing Robbies mouth made James burst out , until they were called to duty next door, he brings back such scene, or as when they are together in the car, , the temptation of his legs close to his , more than once he felt himself hardened up and had to pull himself together, screwing up courage not to be too obvious , too much, his passion has grown to a wild point of getting overwhelmed by his excited body next to Robbies, who seems not to notice, who seems so dragged away by the murder case, by the handy beep, by the oncoming inquiries, or by his own pretendings to be astray, to shake off the fear of feeling something alike or being smitten , or spell_bound, Has Robbie never got to notice James stiffness, his lust oozing forth when they were close, ? 

It has never happened before to him, loving and desiring so extremly , and living within it as if it were a barred street, and his desolation makes him almost pass out , as strongly as his passion heaves him into the limbo of sexual fantasies, more than once he also fancied that he happened to be alone with Robbie in the office and seated on the desk, Robbies lips patting James mouth in kisses while James hand stroked wildly his male member, tossing him off, all this and more makes Jims barmy , the craze of the mind ,the scorching heat of passion which he is unable be put off, , only the woe of having to withhold his dreams, the agony of looking at him and fancying without stepping forward to him, and shout" I love you Robbie as I never have loved before," 

 in the police station, there where they sit together, TALKING ABOUT THE MATTERS OF THIS CASE, AND THE NEXT CRIME,, is Robbie aware that he dies in passion for him? sometimes when Robbie looks at him, he has the sensation that something in him is whirled up, without even being conscious of it, or maybe was another ghost who tries to beguile Jame into the wish of being once corresponded in his passion? the wish to coax him into having a secret carrying_on male to male

On the other hand, he takes Robbie for a too rational and conventional man, unlike him, who has always been bent up to the spiritual matters, he thinks that maybe in some distant point he and Robbie be tied forever, that it was not at random but such a destiny_stricken fact , being toogether, working together , 

......Robbie dropped into James flat just to fetch him to the scene of this committed crime, , and James makes out he had forgotten his handy on the table, what never should lack, a handy in a scene of murder,surrounded by police, bars, ambulances, so on

..I fetch it for you, says Robbie, and gets back inside into the flat, it is too visible that the handy lies on the table next to the dvds and some messed up booklets, the Sunday newspaper, , Robbie steps at it , snatches at it ,his hand stumbles slightly against the bookshelves and accidentally he tossed off some papers , booklets ,, Indeed, the gentle Robbie ´crouches to take them up , lifts them and sets them in its order, without aiming at it, he suddenly faces this booklet with something that looks like songs , and he tries to put the papers in order ,when a piece of something juts out of the booklet leaves, thrusting out, , when he picks this someting out with his soft fingers, he faces his own image issuing from a photo that had been missed at home about a month ago, where he leans against a city fence, on the front of a park or somewhere alike, his face looking in front of the camera , and his typical Robbie indifined smile, his eyes strained by the sunshine, and a handsome way of standing grasping at the black bar of the fence, no doubt he was Robbie in all the aspects, the glance of Robbie, the smile, this photo resembles his essence, and it is there, stucking out amongst the notes and booklets pages, full of James notes, scribblings of songs and maybe memories, a so intimate and James-laden booklet, his missed photo is there,!!

Robbie grows bluffed, struck dumb with astonishment,...... What is that??? he turns over the picture and he gets even more rattled and thunder -beaten when he reads what lies written in James handwriting style , 

" the flame that mars and racks my spirit, is the love I cannot give you, is the ghost that mourns in the shadow of my madness when I am doomed not to touch you, while my lust bashes me into the nightmare of loving in silence, I love you and that is the secret that stifles my soul..." ´while makes me alive"

BE CONTINUED


End file.
